Only you and me
by Ellitje
Summary: As a real man Korea shows what he really find important and let everything what he find funny behind him. Belarus will get annoyed but has her moments. Prussia is hurting some feelings but it wasn't his meaning and Hungary is being a good friend but also shows her angry together with Korea.


Hello everyone this is will be my first story, it's about Hetalia.

This will be a story about Korea X Belarus, so I hope you'll enjoy reading the story!

Chapter 1

**Hate but love, alone and together.**

Korea and Belarus

It was a very cold, snowing day, everything was all under the snow. It was silent, you could only hear the birds singing and wolfs crying out loudly.

The korean man that was walking around the grassfield or better called the ''snowfield'' with his hands in his pocket, listening music with his headphone on his head. In a distance he saw a bench and decide to go over there. He took a place on the bench, laying down with his eyes closed while listening music. Suddenly it was all silence, the birds didn't sing anymore, the wolfs where all gone, there was no one expect for him.

Im Yong Soo was thinking. He though about a lot of things and yet his head was at the same time empty. He opened his eyes and he saw that it stopped snowing. _This is what I call rest daze~. Finally no one that is blaming one me because I'm just too cool for them, kekek. _A soft laugh escaped from his lips when he just though about all the great, awesome, funny things he'd done too his friends, his family and people. _They just can't handle me, since I'm their creator it's to difficult for them. I'm wondering what France, Denmark and Prussia are doing. Probably some nice stuffs as usually._ He said to himself and he closed his eyes. A smile appears on his face when he though about his friends and felt asleep.

A hour has passed. It was snowing again. The Belarussian woman was walking in the park. She had a long jacket, wearing gloves and a wonderful Russian snow hat on her head. She was thinking about her brother Russia, wondering where he is now. She hopes that she'll see him soon and trying to get him. But a little frown appears on his face when she thinks about a few days ago, when China was together with Russia. For some reason, she didn't liked it, she really hated it._ Why is that guy always with nii-san? What does nii-san even see in him?! Tch.._ Without noticing she walked towards the bench. When she wanted to sit down suddenly it was like if the bench was moving, which shocked her a little bit but of course she didn't showed it.

Korea was yawing while he streched his eyes. He oepned his eyes and he saw the Belarussian girl looking at him with a not amused face. He was so tired that he couldn't notice that it was Belarus that watched him.

_Ah..? What's that chick looking at?_ He said.

Belarus got kind of annoyed when he called him ''a chick'' and she was ready to kick this guy his ass off. _Chick... you said, huh?_ She leaped up to her legs and got her knives ready.

Korea jumped from the bench and when he was fully awake he saw that it was Belarus. He suddenly realized something and just start to act as his normal self. _A-Ah, Belarus! I-I didn't know it was you, but ... you're a chick right?_ A little teasing smile appears on his face.

She snapped and was about to stab the Korean man with one of her knives but the Korean man was fast in reaction and for some reason he saw this coming, so he jumped over her and landed perfectly on the ground. He turned his face around and got a wide teasing grin on his face._ I dodge it, that was so easy._ He laughed loudly.

He runned fast away from her but Belarus didn't gave up and she runned after him with her knives in her hands. _I'm going to stab, you, kill you, destroy you._ She was being all yandere while she throws a few knives towards him.

Korea turned his face around and was shocked. _''This girl is seriously crazy in her head! Throwing knives.. I mean come on!''_ That's what was going through his mind but since he wasn't looking forwards him he just bumbed against a tree which made him fall on the ground.

She saw what happened and jumped quickly, sitting on the top of him. She had that aura of murder around her and was ready to stab him with one of her knives.

When Korea opened his eyes he saw what she was planning to do._ W-Wait! I was just joking with you! J-Just relax a bit._

She just had that emotionless face and without any histate she stabbed with her knive in his shoulder. She had one knive more in her hand and was planning to stab it through his heart.

He was shocked when she stabbed him in his shoulder and he hold the pain deep inside him but what could he do? He know how she's but suddenly a idea come up in his mind. _W-What if I help you to find Russia? So that you can be all together with him and then you'll let me go, what do you think about that?_ He breathes a little bit heavy, he realized that a girl was sitting on him but he was kind of used with that, he had after all two sisters which he always teased.

She looked into deep in his eyes and for some reason she trust his words. She pulls the knive out of his shoulder. _Help me? I don't need your help._ She get off him and stands up._ Just stay away from me and if that brother of yours comes closer to nii-san then I'll kill him._ She turned around and walked away from him.

Korea blinked and he was still laying on the ground, rubbing the back of his head._ That was... weird._ A little relieved smile escaped from his lips and he tried to stand up but his shoulder hurted a lot. The blood was all dripping down and he placed his other hand on his shoulder. _That really hurts.. hmpf... what was that for to stab my shoulder.. stupid girl. I wasn't even planning to stay around her, I got better things to do. _

He looks at the blood on his hand and a little sweatdrop was on his face. _Well, it will be soon gone, I guess. _He fully stand up and he begins to walk, away from this place.

**Two days has passed and it was still snowing but less then first. **

Korea his shoulder was fully recovered and he decide to go towards France's house. When he wanted to go to France he saw from a distance Hungary standing there all alone. She was drinking some hot chocolate milk and enjoyed for some reason the weather, she was looking at the trees.

He walked towards her and sticks his hand up. _Yo, Hungary! _He had a cheerful smile on his face.

Hungary turned around and saw Korea walking towards him. _Oh, korea, hello there. _She smiled back to him and walks towards him. _I'm surprised to see you here, what are you doing here, if I may ask? _She said.

He stands in front of her and he kept smiling towards her._ I was planning to go towards France but then I saw you here alone and I was wondering why you're here alone? _He said.

She smiled and took a sip of her chocolate milk. _I see. _She though and suddenly she realized she holds a cup of hot chocolate milk. _A-Ah, Korea, do you also want something to drink? It's really delicious, especially now. _

He blinked and nods._ I'd love to but I don't really feel like to drink something. It seems my stomach isn't that thirsty, kekeke! _He laughed and he wraps one of his arms around her shoulder. _Hungary, let's gonna walk together instead of standing here and being all bored! _

She looks up to him and was a little bit surprised._ E-Eh, sure but... _Suddenly she glared at him and didn't look amused. _As long as you're not going to do anything stupids to me, like first.. _

A sweatdrop appears above his head and he took his arm off her shoulder and he rubs the back of his head. _D-Don't worry, I wouldn't do something, that's a promise! Besides, that time... it was France idea, not mine. _He looked away from her and got a ''3'' mouth.

She sighed and they started to walk together away from the place.

_But... _Korea looked at her.

_But what? _She looked up to him and blinked.

_How is it with Prussia? Did he visited you? Did you kicked him today?_ A grin appears on his face.

She hated it that he mentioned this and she lies one of her hands behind her back. _A-Ahaha... well.._ She turns around and kicks him with her pan on his head and with her legt in his stomach.

_O-Oof..._ He sits on his knees. He has one arm around his stomach and his other hand on his head. S_eriously?! W-What was that for! _

_I told you before not to do anything stupids and that includings also not to say something stupids. _She said.

He looks a bit mad to her and stands up. _It was just a question! I mean, can't I say som- _He heard the voice of Prussia and turned his head around. _If you talk about the devil.. _He saw Prussia there together with Belarus and looked up at Hungary.

Prussia was standing there in a distance talking to Belarus. Korea heard from a distance where they were talking about and was listening careful. _I'm too awesome for your brother, so no thank you. Besides he will never love you so you can just dream but it will never come true. _That's what Prussia said to her.

Those words... it really effected Belarus, it hurted her deep inside but she didn't showed it. She was for a moment silent but then she opened her mouth. _Shut up... just shut up you damn brat!_

Hungary saw what was happening there and she holds her pan in her hands._ What is that idiot doing..._

Prussia shrugs and just turned around. _What? I'm just telling what he told me, you need to life with it. _He took the cup off her hands and walked away.

She was standing there, didn't made any move nor that she said anything. She felt like if she could cry, you can almost see the teardrops in her eyes.

Korea stood up and he walked towards their direction. Hungary looks a bit surprised and watches Korea walking towards them. She realized that she should go there as well and so she walked after him.

He couldn't take it anymore and the walk turned into running, he runs so fast towards Prussia that he suddenly holds a scythe in his hand, his bangs fell over his eyes. _Prussia... _Korea passed Belarus and jumped in the air. Belarus felt the soft breeze when he passed him and she was kind of surprised.

Prussia heard his name and turned his head around. _A-Are? _He saw Korea running to him and smiled. _Yoo Korea how are you doi- _Korea jumped to him and swings his scythe around him to hit Prussia with got shocked and he steps quickly backwards, he felt on the ground.

_H-Hey! That's not awesome, Yong Soo! W-Why did you do that?! _He shivered a bit and was still shocked.

_Not awesome you said, huh? _He looks serious at him and he swings his scythe around his back, sitting on his knees and looking to Prussia. _What you said there wasn't awesome. That was so uncool what you said to her and it makes me mad. _Prussia was staring at the glowing red eyes that Korea suddenly had.

He stood up and he saw that Hungary was standing there by Belarus. After that, Hungary disappeared from there.

Korea turned his back to Prussia and didn't said any word to him anymore. He just opened his mouth and said:_ I'm sorry my friend_ _but three... two... one..._

Prussia blinked and didn't understand why he said ''three, two, one'' and he opened his mouth as well. _H-Hey, Yong Soo why are you-_ Before that he could finish his words Hungary was standing behind him and he just felt that she was behind him. She kicked him with the pan knock out.

_That idiot..! _She kicked him again and lifted him up. She turns his head to Korea and she smiled with a lovely, soft smile to him. _I'll take him with me and he'll be surprised where he will be. Well korea then I'll see you maybe later._ Hungary walked away with Prussia in her arms.

Korea calmed down, it was like if the demon took over his body for a moment. However, he looked up and he saw Belarus standing there. Im Yong soo felt bad for her and he walked towards her. _Belarus, are you alright? _He placed his hand on her shoulder.

Belarus slapped his hand away and turned around. She looks sad but also mad to him. _Don't touch me you idiot! _

He looks surprised but that changed into a serious face. He took his hand back and sticks both of his hands in his pocket. _if you don't want my help, then I'll leave. Like I care what will happen to you. _He turned his back towards her and was planning to walk away.

Belarus looks at him but then she looks at the ground. _I... I.. it wasn't.. my meaning. _This was really difficult for to say this, she just didn't felt comfortable anymore.

Korea just heard her words and he just couldn't stand it anymore. He turned around and pushed Belarus quickly into his arms which he makes into a hug. _Don't listen the everywhere words he said._

She was shocked but surprised that he hugged him. She could push him away but for some reason she didn't it, she actually felt really comfortable in this position. _Every word was right... nii-san doesn't love me as I do, nobody does. I just scare everyone._

_That's not true! Your brother loves you, I mean he's your brother! _He said.

Belarus sighed and just looked down._ You don't understand anything about me.. Just go... leave me alone.. _

He lies his head on her shoulder and holds her even more tight then before._ I do.. I really do understand your feeling. No one that wants to have you around, no one that wants to be with you, they all want to hide for you or just forget about you. _

She was surprised to hear that and she looked up at him.

He looked down at her but got a soft smile on his face and placed both of his hands on her cheeks. _But that doesn't mean to give up, I mean there is maybe someone that loves you, I'm really sure about that. _

A teardrop was on her cheek and it fells down on the ground. She looks deeply in his eyes and got a slightly blush on her cheeks. _But..._

_No but.. maybe the person that loves you is even closer then you though. _He comes closer with his head towards her and opened a bit his mouth. _Just maybe..._

She places one of her hands on his cheek and even she comes closer with her head towards his. _Just... why.. _

_Why you ask, Natalia...? Because... _He wasn't there yet, just a little bit closer to go.

She opened her mouth a bit and she really feels comfortable, she felt so warm, her heart was beating faster. She never had this before. _Yong.. Soo.._

Korea placed his lips on hers and kissed her passionately. She swings her arms around his shoulder, enjoying this moment together with him.

After a minute or two he broke the kiss and looks deeply into her beautiful ocean blue colored eyes._ Natalia... _

She opened her eyes and looked back at him, she has a slightly blush on her face._ Yong Soo.. I... I... I claim you now._ She didn't had the courage to say the word ''love you'' and said ''claim you'' instead. She kissed him quickly but hard back.

Through both of their minds they'd the though_ ''I love you'' _and they were enjoying this moment like if it was the last day.

**To be continued...**


End file.
